


Choice

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Bucky wants to give Kobik a home, luckily for him he has some people on his side.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Choice

This had without a doubt been the weirdest assignment you had been given, although there had also been the slightest hesitation from you in accepting it. It wasn’t the first time you were asked to assess the safety levels of operatives, but this time it was different. Kobik was classified as a weapon of mass destruction, but she was also a child. 

You had met her the first time while she was still locked up fifty feet underground in a secret facility sixty-five miles outside DC. Politician and army strategists feared her, or it as many of them called her. Despite everyone fearing her, you had also seen how everyone was focused on how to use her. 

All but two people, whom you had sided with after meeting Kobik the first time. She wasn’t a weapon. She was a child. That’s how you saw her and that’s how Captain America had presented his case before the united nations. 

After the war that had almost destroyed the universe, the men in power had learned to listen to Captain Rogers. You were sure they weren’t happy about it. Actually, you enjoyed watching their surly expressions as Roger’s left no room for argument in how he presented the argument that Kobik belonged with the Avengers initiative. 

Steve hadn’t been alone. Behind him were two men you had recognized too. One of them was Tony Stark. He hadn’t spoken unless he was spoken too but assured the council that he would put any safety measure in place so the girl wouldn’t pose a threat to the people of New York or the rest of the world.

The second man you knew as The Winter Soldier. You knew a few of your coworkers had been assigned his case a few years back. You hadn’t been at the hearing were he had been pardoned for all past crimes, but you know enough about the case to know it had been the right decision. He had been as much of a victim as any of the people he had been used to kill. He had suffered long enough. He deserved his freedom. 

After Captain Roger’s had finished his speech Bucky Barnes spoke up. He knew the child and had cared for her until the government had placed her under lockdown. He assured them he knew what he was doing and the way he spoke about her made you believe him. 

Barnes wasn’t fooling himself. He knew the child could be dangerous, but he felt she would be even more dangerous if she wasn’t exposed to the world and allowed to be with people she cared for. He was adamant that she should get to be a child and if she wanted to join the Avengers when the time came she would be trained. It had to be her choice though. 

You had been so impressed with his words that you had sent him a smile as you passed him to take the stand after the scientists and caregiver, which in your mind were more like prison guards, had finished telling the council how wrong Rogers and Barnes were in thinking something this powerful should be allowed any free will. It wasn’t human after all. 

Barnes had looked as if he was about to jump up and tear their heads clear off when you passed him, but your smile changed his expression. He looked confused and on guard. His reaction made your heartbreak for him a little. Even years after his torture and captivity he was still expected the worst from the world. Kindness threw him off. 

You without hesitation told the council how wrong the people before you had been. You made a point of saying you agreed with Barnes, looking straight at him when you did and he visibly relaxed a little. You continued describing the child you had met. You finished by explaining to the council that even if she wasn’t human she had the innocence of a child and was as moldable and breakable as one. If the world kept treating her like she was dangerous she was going to become a danger. 

In the end, Kobik had been signed over into Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers’ care and you had been assigned to monitor that her threat level stayed manageable by the Avengers. You had agreed to the assignment but rolled your eyes in hiding, wondering how a bunch of suits thought they could protect the world from someone as powerful as Kobik if the Avengers couldn’t. Only you hadn’t been as good at hiding your mocking of them as you thought and your heart skipped a beat when you turned your head to see Barnes sending you a cheeky grin. 

This had been almost a year ago and your weekly visits to the Avenger’s tower were a highlight for you. Kobik was an amazing kid and everyone there had made you feel at home right away. Well, almost. Bucky was looming around in the back of the room when you talked to Kobik at first. You didn’t feel as if he disliked you. It was just a general mistrust of anyone he didn’t really know and it was more than evident to you how much he cared for the little ball of energy. 

Kobik had called out to him on your third visit, making him come over and play with you. Bucky had seemed uneasy when he had approached you, sending you a questioning look which you had answered with a smile and wave of your hand. You didn’t need to spend your two hours with Kobik alone with her. She felt more than safe with Bucky around, that was clear to anyone. She hardly stopped talking from you walked in the door until you left, which still hadn’t changed from the first day until now. You had come to love the little girl and cherish being around her surrogate father this past year. 

Even on days like today when Bucky wasn’t around the little girl talked about him and the things they had done together since your last visit. Today, you were slightly distracted however and Kobik instantly picked up on it. 

“Are you sad?” she asked, breaking you out of your thoughts and you smiled at her tugging her white hair lovingly. 

“No. Well. Maybe a little. I had hoped Bucky was here today. I needed to talk to him about something,” you told her and Kobik instantly bounced over to sit in your lap. 

“Are you going to be my mom?” Kobik asked and your eyes widened and your heart picked up its pace. Kobik asking a lot of very blunt questions wasn’t out of the ordinary, but it was the first time she has expressed a wish for you to be part of her little makeshift family. 

“Why do you ask something like that?” you questioned, not really sure how to react. The truth was you had cried this morning when you received the call the council expected your last report at the end of the month. They deemed the security level around Kobik to be stable. She had lived with Bucky and the rest of the Avengers for a year now without incident. Your reports only ever expressed positive change and to be honest, you were sure Tony had been fed up with the government breathing down his neck. So he had made them back off, no doubt supported by Steve.

No one wanted you to leave. That had just been an unfortunate side effect and the truth was you didn’t want to leave either. You loved Kobik and you enjoyed every moment you got to spend around her adopted dad. Kobik never called him that, but you knew she saw him as her father. Bucky never called Kobik his either, but the love and fire in his eyes when he was around her or talked about her meant he didn’t have to. She was his daughter. 

It was more than admiration that made you like being around Bucky. He was sweet and attentive, even if he could be quiet. Some days he was quieter than others, but every time he laughed you felt warm. Every time he touched you whether accidental or innocently in passing your heart skipped a beat and his warm smile made your cheeks burn hot. You loved Kobik and you had a crush on her dad. 

“Because you and Buckaroo like each other. You watch each other and smile when the other isn’t looking,” she answered and you felt as if all the blood in your body rushed to your face. “And he was sad when Uncle Steve told him you’re not coming by anymore. Is that true?”

The sadness in her eyes broke your heart and you instantly pulled her in for a hug. “I’m not sure, Kobik. I hope I can still visit. Maybe just in a little different way than before,” you tried to explain but weren’t sure how. “That’s why I wanted to talk with Bucky.”

“He’s up on the roof,” Kobik revealed eagerly jumping off the couch. “We should go talk to him.”

“What… I thought…” your chest tightened, not sure how to feel. You hated that Bucky was avoiding you. It made you sad that he wouldn’t want to say goodbye at least. You weren’t family to either of them. You were here to observe and report, only somewhere along the way you had begun developing feelings for them both. Kobik was high energy and sweet. She always wanted to help others and you loved that about her. Bucky was quiet, surly even at times, but he was more than that too. He was loving and gentle with Kobik. You swore he had even begun flirting a little with you within the past few months. Accidentally brushing up against you or sending you a smile that made your heart stop for a moment. 

It made you angry when you thought he might blame you for your assignment ending. It wasn’t your choice to go and if he would only ask you to come back to see him and Kobik on your own time, you wouldn’t hesitate at all. You didn’t hold on to the anger for more than a few seconds though. Bucky didn’t always have the easiest time talking with other people. You held onto that and tried to convince yourself Bucky might not be hiding away because he was angry with you. He might just not know how to deal with this situation. You found all of this difficult so you knew it was ten times worse for him. 

“Kobik, I need you to wait down here okay? Play with the stickers I brought you for a bit okay?” you told her, smiling at the small pout on her face. Eventually, Kobik did as you asked and you made your way towards the roof. 

Your heart was pounding as you pushed open the door. You spotted him easily. His arms resting against the rails with his back turned to you. He didn’t move as you quietly walked up beside him, but you knew he was aware of you. Hell, he probably knew you were coming as you made it up the stairs. 

“Kobik has been spying again,” you started awkwardly. “She heard you and Steve. So you know?” 

Bucky just nodded, and you felt your sadness and frustration grow. He had to be feeling something. If he would just give you a sign as to what. Anything. 

“Bucky. Talk to me. Please?” you pleaded with him, gently laying a hand on his right arm and he finally turned to look at you. 

“This. Kobik. Us. Was it just a job?” his words took you back and the hurt must have shown on your face because Bucky quickly continued. “I don’t think it was. It wasn’t to her or to me. I don’t want anything to chance. Maybe except…”

Your heart skipped a beat and you smiled as Bucky looked down studying the ground between you. His shyness made you bolder and you took a step forward so you were almost touching.

“Except what?” you breathed and Bucky looked up into your eyes. The air caught in your throat as his hands gently came up to cup your face and his metal thumb tenderly brushed across your lips. Almost as if he was asking permission.

You gave a small nod and Bucky smiled leaning in without breaking eye contact with you. The first kiss was just a brush of his lips against yours. The second was sweet and tender, still more lips than tongue and Bucky’s hands slide down your body and wrapped around your waist to pull you flush against him. You closed your eyes getting lost in everything that was Bucky as you tangled your hands in his hair, moaning slightly causing him to smile against your lips. 

You weren’t sure how long you stayed in his arms like that. You were sure you would have stayed much longer too if it wasn’t for a sound. A giggle coming from the doorway to the stairs, made you and Bucky break apart to see a smiling Kobik watching you. 

“Are we a family now? Y/N is coming back?” Kobik answered, looking up at you with big hope-filled eyes. 

“I’m coming back,” you assured her with a laugh, feeling your heart skip a bit when Bucky gave your hand he was still holding a small squeeze but otherwise his attention was on his adopted child. 

“Kobik, remember what we talked about?” Bucky asked firmly and Kobik’s small face fell a little, knowing she was in trouble.

“No spying. I knooow,” Kobik sighed, drawing a pattern on the ground with the tip of her shoes, looking anywhere but right at Bucky. 

Neither of you and Bucky could help but smile at the little girl, and Bucky shook his head with a chuckle as he opened his arms and knelt down. Kobik’s little face split into a huge smile as she ran straight into Bucky’s embrace. 

“Sorry, Bucko,” she mumbled as he hugged her tight against him standing up with her in his arms and your heart warmed at the sight. You had never seen Bucky raise his voice with her or lose his temper. He was also so affectionate and gentle, never once treating her as anything other than a child, but aware of what she could do. 

“I know you are, Kobik,” Bucky answered her, tugging her ponytail making her smile, “what do you say we all go get ice cream?”

“YAY thanks, Daddy,” Kobik squealed throwing her arms around his neck again. If she noticed Bucky froze, she didn’t say anything. She just hugged him, letting him squeeze her a little tighter as his teary eye met with your glossy ones. They both deserved each other and you felt so lucky they had welcomed you into their lives. 


End file.
